powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 17: The Sixth Hero
is the seventeenth episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. It is the beginning of a six part arc, with debut of DragonRanger, the first official Sixth Hero in Super Sentai. Synopsis Gnome's grandson steals a key to reawaken Burai, a legendary hero of the Zyuranger's time whom Barza and Gnome wish not to reawaken. Plot Within Bandora's Palace, the witch is once again praying to Satan, speaking a ritual as a skull glows right in front of her as she asks the evil spirits to make a wish come true. The skull alights her crystal ball showing a boy, showing her minions the means to make her wish come true; when Bookback asks what it is, Bandora reveals it's to stop the Zyuranger and Daizyuzin; and that the move will occur today, on June 19th preluding the team's end. The boy, Ryota, runs until he reaches an apartment where his grandfather lives but is nowhere to be found. Seeing the day as June 19th, the boy shows excitement. Elsewhere at a shipping depot where Gnome is working, he gets an alarm as Ryota searches under the mats of the apartment where he finds a chest which contains a glowing green key; the release of the key makes a mysterious chamber where a "sealed man" lays silently in a tomb of ice. Ryota leaves the apartment and runs with the key in hand until Gnome drives up to him in a forklift, yelling that he took it and he should return which the boy tells him no, pinned down until Gnome drives into a car running away. The Zyuranger climb on top of Gnome's forklift to stop him, wondering where they saw him until Boi reminds them that it's the fairy that helped them with Dora Circe; but when they see him attacking his grandson, they wonder why considering Gnome is on their side! However, Barza blocks them in a truck telling the Zyuranger to not interfere with this before chasing Ryota himself, confusing the team about the key before the boy leaps away with supernatural power. Gnome and Barza give chase as the boy leaps across buildings, with Geki advising Goushi to do research about the key in their books as he and Mei finally corner Ryota within a building hallway to comfort him. They wonder who he is and how he relates to Gnome as Ryota introduces himself as Gnome's grandson and thus a fairy. Barza and Gnome meet up as the sage yells at Gnome for hiding the key in such an easy to discover place and that they should get it back no matter what. As Geki talks to Gnome, he finds out about "the invincible warrior" as Mei wonders if they weren't the only ones put to sleep for millions of years. Ryota reveals his name as "Burai", a man living with the fairies in the woods; he had no idea when or where he came from but Burai was kind and strong enough to break a rock with one kick, even saving his life when he was nearly killed by a rolling rock. But when he learned that the Zyuranger were put to sleep, he decided to join the Zyuranger in doing the same; as Geki wonders why, Ryota merely states it's because Burai saw himself as stronger than the Zyuranger. Ryota claims Burai is the only one who can defeat Bandora and that Gnome cast a spell on him to give him the sleep to go into the future. When Geki asks where Burai is, Ryota states he's in a cave in the Secret Forest and the green key is the only way to awaken him, but only on the day he was put to sleep; which was that day. But Ryota admits Gnome stated they can't open it while he wished they could after waiting 170 Million Years while hiding among humanity. When Mei asks why Gnome didn't want him to open it, Ryota merely states he didn't know but it was terrible that he can't and he lied, thus why he took the key. Mei states there's probably a reason if Barza doesn't want it open either and Geki offers to take Ryota to the shrine to ask the sage personally; but Ryota decides he doesn't want to and runs away as he thinks they'll just say no and this is the only day it can happen. Bandora watches and cackles as he realizes the boy is headed to the cave and they'll soon have the biggest chance ever. Back in the cave, Goushi looks through his books and sees nothing on the key or the secret cave as Bandora appears before them in vision, stating Geki is headed to awaken "the undefeatable warrior asleep in the cave in the Secret Forest." She tells them to head over and meet the warrior, making Goushi wonder why Bandora is telling them. At Gnome's apartment, he reveals a massive artillery; Barza wonders if this is the only way but Gnome states since neither know attack magic, this is the only way to handle this; since the two have decided to not reawaken Burai and they promised to not reveal why thus they must keep their promise even at the cost of Gnome's own grandson! In the Sleeping Forest, Ryota, Geki and Mei discover the cave with Burai with Tyrannoranger claiming they haven't decided to reawaken him when Barza and Gnome appear shooting at them and forcing them to duck! As they get off the motorcycle, Barza complains about his back as Gnome notes it was too heavy for his old body with the trio surprised as the sage states they can't reawaken Burai; but when Geki asks why, the two become confused. Goushi, Dan and Boi catch up as Gnome reveals they just can't wake him up and tell Ryota to give up the key as the boy yells no again and runs, forcing the fairy to shoot at him forcing Geki to stop him but forcing Barza to throw bombs towards the fairy boy forcing him to fall to the ground. Bandora cackles as the disarray on Earth as she informs Grifforzer this is their chance as Tottopatt an Bookback join him. The heroes and the elder mages continue to fight on Earth as Grifforzer appears as a giant, stabbing the ground causing a massive earthquake as Tottopatt summon Golems to attack the Zyuranger that they fight back against. Tottopatt and Bookback yell at Ryota to open the door as Geki wonders why Bandora is joining this mayhem as a Golem knocks him to the ground forcing them to transform. The team fight the minions as the giant griffin man strikes at rocks to cause more chaos, forcing the Zyuranger to summon the Guardian Beasts and turn into Daizyuzin and summon Godhorn, which they use to slash Grifforzer who knocks them away with his kicks. As they do, Tottopatt and Bookback hold down Barza and Gnome telling Ryota to open the door, allowing the boy to reach a door with a dragon on it and place the key inside. When he does, a mist blows and a wind blows Ryota out of the cave as the mystery man rises from the tomb, opening his eyes and emerging from within. As Burai appears standing on the rocks, Ryota acknowledges his return as Gnome realizes the mistake being made and Barza worries while Grifforzer, Tottopatt and Bookback escape. Burai then introduces himself as the Yamato Tribe Prince, shocking Geki; Ryota is further shocked as he's knocked away by the green-clad warrior as he grabs his own Dino Buckler and transforms, introducing himself as the "Dragonranger", further shocking the team as having a new Zyuranger. But before Dan can get too happy, Burai sneaks into Daizyuzin and tells the team to go to hell, punching at them and throwing them out of the mecha! On the ground, Dragonranger fights the entire team, crushing them with ease with his skills and fighting them off even as Ryota yells at him to stop. Geki wonders why he's fighting them as Burai stabs him with his Dino Stick and takes on Tyrannoranger personally, defeating him with ease before firing a blast that throws the team own. Scared for him, Gnome calls for Ryota, making the boy cry to his grandfather apologizing for opening the door as the fairy says it will be alright. However Barza claims it wasn't his fault; this was destiny that was going to occur. Geki wonders what is going on as Burai flies away from the team and stares them down and laughs manically before running away. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Ryota: Notes *Burai's reawaking and the entire episode is on June 19th, 1992, the day this episode aired. DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura